User talk:JERealize
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Browser Wars Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sannse Welcome from Typingwestern015 Hi, JERealize. I look forward to helping you with your articles. My username is Typingwestern015, and I have started a few new pages, some of them about the web browsers themselves. Well, if you need anything, you know who to call. Typingwestern015 21:50, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Re:Logo Hello, Julian. I would like to first thank you for my input. I see that by the time I responded, you or Type??(can't remember) have already posted a logo. But, I went ahead and made one that you can look at. There are a few small problems with the Browser logos, but you have to zoom in to really notice them. So, here is my logo, and if you do not like it, you can just ditch it. But, I would like you to consider it, and give me feedback. So, thanks. 13:29, March 31, 2011 (UTC) Re:Logo Hello, and thank you for putting the logo up. That took me about two hours to make, and if you ever want anything changed on that log, ask me. I may only be an amateur image editor, I can make some pretty good looking images, and I can change them. I actually think that that logo is one of my best works I have ever done. So, once again, Thank You. 18:45, April 1, 2011 (UTC) Main Page Question Hello Julian. Sorry it seems like I'm always talking to you. Anyway, I was looking at the Main Page, and I could help but notice the Latest Activity section. Do you mean to put a link, because if you want to make that into a list of the recent activity, you need to de-link it, or get rid of the , and replace them with these: . This will list about 10 of the most recent activity. It may not be my business, but I just felt like I should say something. 23:10, April 9, 2011 (UTC) Re:Where? Hello again. I read your message, and I would like to apologize. I realize that I have not edited in a long time. I kind of got buzy on some other wikis, and I honestly forgot. I would like to say that I will start helping again. DaRanger (Chat With Me) 13:46, June 26, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hello, and thanks for welcoming me. I'm Synchblade, and I will gladly help with anything that needs to be done around the wiki. Especially coding stuff. I also posted a question on the forum, but no one has answered it yet. Do you know if anyone usually checks the forum for new questions?